Shower
by Saori la eriza
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer song-fic que es de shadamy PASEN Y LEAN!


**HOLIS! bueno este es mi primer Song-fic que me inspiro en la canción: Shower en español, espero les guste!**

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Después de que supera mi amor por sonic que me lastimo demasiado y me rompió el corazón en definitiva. Me ¿iba a enamorar de nuevo? al inicio pensé que era algo pasajero, que solo me ayudo por ser ¿su amiga?, bueno no importa.

Pero después de esa lluvia no podía apartármelo de la cabeza y siempre lo buscaba para estar con él. Cosa que al inicio nunca le molesto. Es más! siempre le agrada que estuviera con él y podía notar en su mirada que no quería que me fuera de su lado.

Y siempre que me hablaban de él, me lo imaginaba alado mío. Además siempre pensaba en él en las noches y cuando salía sol lo llamaba para hablar con él, cosa que también le gustaba. Y como olvidar cuando canto en... bueno dejemos eso de lado.

¿extraño? no lo creo, simplemente estoy enamorada y tal vez también él. Y esta noche, en este mismo lugar donde la gente puede expresar sus sentimientos cantando. Le cantare una canción dedicada a él.

Solo espero que llegue...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Llegó...

Se sentó enfrente del escenario en medio. Ese erizo de color negro como la noche y franjas rojas y ojos como rubíes. Llego... Y no puedo creer lo que ven también mis ojos, traía un ramo de rosas rojas.

pero por mala suerte también. Llegaron también mis amigos y ese erizo que alguna vez me enamore y me rompió el corazón... Pero no dejare que eso me deprima hoy es una muy especial para mí y la tristeza no me lo arruinara.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Escuche que nombraban mi nombre para saber que era la siguiente.

Se abrieron los telones y las luces se apagaron y solo dejaron una encendida que esta me iluminaba por completo y dejaba ver mi ropa . Mi vestuario era un vestido rojo que me llegaba hasta los muslos, y con un poco de escote. Tenía unos zapatillas con un poco de tacón y andaba ligeramente maquina: tenía en los labios lápiz labial de color rosa claro y un poco de rubor en las mejillas del mismo color.

Antes de iniciar la canción se la dedique a ese erizo quien me enamoro:

-Esta canción es para quien volvió hacerme creer de nuevo en el amor y quien me enamoro. -podía ver su cara igual de fría pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar el amor y la felicidad que le provocaron mis palabras.

La canción empezó a sonar y con ella inicie en el momento de cantar:

 _Yo no sé que será lo que pasa_

 _Que la vida sin ti se me pasa_

 _Cada vez que me hablan de ti_

 _imagino que estas junto a mí._

 _No hay nada que exprese baby,_

 _Solo sé que me pones high_

 _¿que no vez que me pones loca, cada vez que tu cuerpo me toca?_

 _Pienso en ti antes de dormir,_

 _Sale el sol, te vuelvo a escribir_

 _Eres mi amigo, mi amor y mi homie._

 _Por eso es que..._

 _Me pongo a saltar, me pongo a cantar_

 _Cuando conmigo estas no paro de bailar_

 _Y te confieso que, pensando en ti estaré, ehh._

I´m dancing un the mirror and singing in the shower

CORO:

La da di la da da la da da

Singing in the shower

La da di la da da la da da

Singing in the shower

En ese momento empecé a bailar sensualmente y pude ver en la cara de todos mis amigos que estaban impresionados, y más sonic que parecía arrepentido por lastimarme y no tenerme como su novia. Pero eso no importaba porque solo tenía ojos para quien me enamoro que el sonreía de maravilla y recordaba esa noche cuando llovía y me ayudo. Entonces volví a cantar :

 _Solo quiero tenerte conmigo_

 _¿y me pongo tan já contigo?_

 _Yo por eso no quiero a ninguno ,_

 _Solo tu eres mi numero 1._

 _No,no, baby no, nadie más tiene ese flow (flow!),_

 _ya tu sabes que eres mío, que no voy a dejarte frio_

 _Pienso en ti antes de dormir,_

 _Sale el sol, te vuelvo a escribir_

 _Eres mi amigo, mi amor y mi homie._

 _Por eso es que..._

 _Me pongo a saltar, me pongo a cantar_

 _Cuando conmigo estas no paro de bailar_

 _Y te confieso que, pensando en ti estaré, ehh._

I´m dancing un the mirror and singing in the shower

CORO:

 _La da di la da da la da da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _La da di la da da la da da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _No hay garantía aquí, pero yo creo en ti_

 _llévame lento amor_

 _(singing in the shower)_

 _Si un día estamos mal,_

 _Vamos a superar lo que se venga amor_

 _(singing in the shower)_

 _Que importa lo que dirán,_

 _contigo quiero estar porque se siente bieeen YEAH!_

 _Me pongo a saltar, me pongo a cantar_

 _Cuando conmigo estas no paro de bailar_

 _Y te confieso que, pensando en ti estaré, ehh._

I´m dancing un the mirror and singing in the shower

CORO:

 _La da di la da da la da da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _La da di la da da la da da_

 _Singing in the shower_

 _La da di la da da la da da_

 _Singing in the shower_

Cuando termina la canción, todos aplaudieron y me echaron cumplidos pero yo solo tenía ojos en ese erizo quien me conquisto y vi como tomaba las rosas, subía por las escaleras pequeñas y se acercaba hasta darme las rosas y el punto de tenerme en sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y muy cerca de mis labios diciendo:

-amy te amo -sentí como me besaba. Era un beso dulce y tierno que poco a poco se volvió apasionado y profundo y yo rodeaba su cuello con mis manos.

Nos separamos por falta de aire pero quedamos quietos en la misma posición. Tenía un ligero sonrojo y el también y escuchamos como todos estaban eufóricos con esta escena pero él ni yo les hacíamos caso. Solo nosotros existíamos en ese momento hasta que el hablo:

-amy ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No podía creer lo que decía las palabras me fallan así que solo lo bese de nuevo pero con pasión y después de separarme dije:

-si quiero shadow, quiero ser tu novia

En ese momento de nuevo nos besamos si importar nada lo que pensaran los demás. Porque en ese momento solo nosotros existiríamos y siempre estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas sin importar que.

 **FIN! Que les parecio? Bueno dejen reviews diciendome que les parecio y sin mas que decir... BESOS Y ABRAZOS CRIATURITAS!**


End file.
